Alfred och Pojkar
Det var en gång en pojk-älskare som hette Alfred. Han var en stor och mäktig man som tyckte om att ha knull med minderåriga. Men det är inte det värsta, det var det hans stora kuk! Det sätt pojkar satt på hans stora kuk var fantastiskt. Han förvandlade deras rumpor till de var blåa, och sedan mer. Sedan tvingar Alfred pojkarnas munnar på sin kuk. Det smakar illa, som skit. Antagligen därför att skit fortfarande var på Alfreds kuk. Sedan en pojke sade, "Alfred, snälla sluta." Alfred svarade, "Nej, fortsätta; slicka på min kuk tills det är slemmig." Och så sög pojkar Alfreds kuk. Alfred började bli uttråkad, så han sa "Pojkar, knapra på mina nipplar." Barnen började slicka hans nipplar, sedan stoppade han in sina fingrar i deras rövhål. Åh hur de stönade! Alfred kände sperman rinna genom sin kuk, och han kunde inte hålla tillbaks det. Den vita floden sprutade fram genom Alfreds kuk. Plötsligt, brast polisen genom dörren och skrek "sluta!" Polisen klädde av sig och berättade Alfred, "Vi vill vara med i actionen." Alfred smilade, och sade "Naturligtvis, vänner." Och så greppade poliserna pojkarnas rövar. Pojkarna klagade, men de dukade under och lossade deras rövhål. Poliserna låg med barnen i flera timmar, det hamnade skit och sperma överallt. Sedan så tog Alfred tag i den yngsta pojken och delade honom på mitten med en köttyxa. Sedan började Alfred äta barnet. Poliserna skrattade med Alfred, och de drack öl hela natten. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Skriven av Bitter och Jim. English Version There was once a boy-lover named Alfred. He was a great and powerful man who liked to be fucked with minors. But that's not the worst, it was his big cock! The way the boys sat on his big cock was fantastic. He turned their butts to the blue, and then more. Since forcing Alfred boys' mouths on his cock. It tastes bad, like crap. Probably because that shit was still on Alfreds cock. Then one boy said, "Alfred, please stop." Alfred replied, "No, go on; lick my cock until it's slimy." And so sucking boys dick Alfreds. Alfred was getting bored, so he said, "Boys, nibbling on my nipples." The children began to lick his nipples, then he put his fingers in their assholes. Oh how they groaned! Alfred felt the semen to flow through his cock, and he could not hold it back. The White River spurted by Alfred's cock. Suddenly, the police burst through the door and shouted, "Stop!" Police undressed and told Alfred, "We want to be in actionen." Alfred smiled, and said, "Of course, friends." And then the cops grabbed the boys' asses. The boys complained, but they succumbed and loosened their assholes. The police was with the children for several hours, it ended up shit and semen everywhere. Then they took hold of Alfred the youngest boy and gave him in half with a cleaver. Then began Alfred eat the baby. The policemen laughed with Alfred, and they drank beer all night. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Posted from CreepyPasta wiki by CarcinoGenticist